Heat, the Afterburner
by LemonheadX217
Summary: Set after the Lemon Oneshot "Heat" by writer Mr. Guilty, the two Huntresses find themselves occupied with their own problems with "the morning after." Is Blake going to go after anyone else? Is Weiss pregnant with Blake's baby? If so more than one person is gonna have kittens... CONTAINS: Futa, Yuri, Bondage, and lots of Furry.
1. Chapter 1

**_Firstly let's all put our hands together for the Author "Mr. Guilty" for being the one to think up this story, and allowing me to adopt this adorable little Plot Bunny... Kitty... No I like "Plot Bunny" better because a good idea like this will just hop around in your head until you write it._**

**_So YAY to Mr. Guilty! I'll see if I can get him regularly, no promises though. Here's the story!_**

Weiss Schnee does not worry, nor does she fret, scare, or self-pity. That being said she is now in an outright _PANIC!_

Her?! Pregnant?! With a Faunus?! That she was burdened with by a female Faunus?! On top of that an ex member of the White Fang?! The whole situation is so ludicrous that she can't even _begin _to count the ways this could blow up in her face! If her father found out she would be disowned!

No, first he'll beat her, then he'll torture her in every way imaginable, then he'll disown her before putting a price on her head so great that wherever she goes From that point on she'll have a wild angry mob on her trying to lynch her!

And what's more the whole would would know what she's done, and she'll be segregated for life! Doomed to survive in twisted brothels where she'll spend the rest of her life as a "Beastiality Princess!"

"Oh," she moans in misery as she paces the empty bedroom. "How can the beautiful rug that was my life get yanked out from under me in a mere twenty-five to thirty minutes?!"

While this is mulling through her head light footsteps come up the hall...

Knock-knock!

Weiss almost jumps out of her skin, and has to bite her hand to hold back a scream of terror. The effort makes her wince, and after she takes a minute to compose herself she calls, "Yes?"

The door opens, and Ruby walks in. "You feeling okay Weiss?"

"Of course I am," Weiss says, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder with her bitten hand, and then hiding the bite behind her back smoothly.

Ruby smiles, and hands her a plastic shopping bag, "Glad to hear it. I got that stuff from the pharmacy that you wanted, though the list was a little confusing so I hope I got it right..."

Weiss opens the bag, and looks inside. She had sent Ruby out with a list this morning, mostly generic stuff like Asprin, and cold medicine. Weiss fishes around looking for one particular piece...

Oh thank the creators of Dust!

Weiss nods, "Thank you Ruby, hold on I'll pay you back." She reaches into the inside pocket of her jacket, and pulls out a tiny purse.

Ruby waves her off, "No need Weiss, the health of her teammates is a prime concern for any... Leader..." She gawks at the Lien card Weiss extends to her. "Weiss... Are you _sure _you're feeling okay? What I spent on the medicine wasn't even a fraction of that!"

Weiss nods, "I know, and the rest is for a special favor." She presses it into Ruby's hand, and says clearly, "If Yang, or anyone else asks where these things came from, you tell them that you bought them in case any of us ever needed them, that you bought them on a "just in case" basis. Think you can do that for me?"

Ruby nods, and stare down at the card in her hand. "Weiss... What's wrong? You wouldn't be bribing me if everything was all hunky-dory. I'm only two years younger than you, I'm not stupid."

Weiss puts a hand on her shoulder, "Ruby please, right now all I can say is that my well-being depends on your silence."

Ruby looks at her sadly, and with a sigh she pockets the card. "Okay Weiss... I trust you. I just wish you trusted me as much."

As Ruby walks out the door Weiss knows she's hurt her feelings, and she regrets it. Ruby is so trusting, and socially ignorant that she doesn't even know when a friend has her buying pregnancy test strips for her.

Weiss hopes that these fears are wrong though. Even after today, if Yang finds the supplies Ruby bought there's so much that she'll never pin down Weiss's real motive. Weiss had Ruby buy Tampons, Pads, Test Strips, and even a box of Condoms. Weiss figures the story she had Ruby commit to should do, that an the fact that Yang will probably use all the condoms before the week is out.

Weiss swallows hard as she pulls out a pregnancy test in her shaking hand. Then she takes all the supplies to one of the two bathrooms in their room positioned on either end. She takes a deep breath as she locks the door behind her.

A few minutes later she has the seasoned strip in her hands, and her eyes squeezed shut. She's close to panic as she opens one eye for the results...

...

Blake sits on a bench in the courtyard, her head hung low in shame. Damn her heat cycle, why does she of all people have to be the one that turns into a freaking hermaphrodite?! Is it a curse? Being Faunus in this world is curse enough! She would have her tail, and ears removed to pass off as human if she could have.

She sighs, and as a pair of girls walk by she winces. she has that filthy appendage attached between her legs tucked down between her legs as best she can. When it gets erect the strain is usually enough to make it go limp again. Luckily today is the last day of her heat cycle. After tonight she'll just be normal Blake again.

But it's like whatever gods watch this world are toying with her. All these beautiful girls, and... Hell, if she could even talk a guy into fucking her then it might subside long enough for her to sleep peacefully tonight.

Blake buries her face in her hands, and sighs. Weiss decided to trust her, even after knowing her past with the White Fang, and this is how Blake repays her? She feels like total scum...

She needs to fix this, but she can't face Weiss right now. With the mood Blake is in she might just jump Weiss all over again, and Weiss will hate her even more that she probably does right now. She needs to do something to kill her heat so she cN talk to Weiss with a clear head.

Blake stands, and starts running for the woods. She jumps between the trees until she is a decent distance into the foliage to where no one will find her, and then gives a final look around. As she does she undoes her pants.

As uncomfortable as it is, she's wearing black leather panties to help keep her erection down, otherwise she would have a repeat of when she was younger, and ruin her pants. As she pulls these down as well her tail, and her cock spring to life. Blake sighs in relief, and drops to her knees. Putting her left hand on the tree beside her she spits a little in her right hand before using it to stroke her cock. The result makes her shudder with a purr as she rolls her head back.

She wraps her fingers around it, and then starts to pump her hips into her hand. She clenches her teeth, and her canines bite into her gums. With a whimper of pain she looks around for something she can sink her teeth into.

She spots a stick lying in some dry dirt. Not the tastiest solution, but it will do for now. She brushes off the dirt before putting it between her teeth, and continues humping her hand.

It feels so good to lose herself, here where she has no fear of hurting anyone it feels good to embrace her animal side, to we dulce in the call of nature. She bites down as she squeezes her rod harder, and picks up a little speed with her hips. "Oh yeah," she says around the stick.

"Hello?"

Blake stops, and looks up just as Phyra walks around a tree. The Spartan warrior pauses when she spots Blake. Blake looks up at her in her vulnerable position. Her cock, and her tail are in full view for Phyra to see.

Phyra looks shocked, and says slowly. "I... Thought you were troubled... So when I saw you running I came... Oh you poor thing..."

Blake drops the stick in her mouth as her heart picks up speed. Phyra doesn't move as Blake approaches her, and takes Phyra by the arms. Blake pulls back her lips, and Phyra just tilts her head to the side as she cradles Blake's head with one hand, wrapping the other around Blake's back.

Blake growls as she pins Phyra to a tree, and bites down on Phyra's neck in a primal need to dominate. Phyra flinches at the pain, then takes her hand from around Blake's back, and grips her cock. Blake jerks as Phyra starts to stroke it, and her jaw loosens slightly as she purrs.

Phyra backs her up, and sets her on her back on the ground. Blake whimpers, but then silences as Phyra catches her ear in her teeth. Blake pants as she realizes something... Her instincts are _submitting _this time instead of trying to dominate. And she has the eerie feeling that Phyra knows a little too well what she's doing. Given any other time she would ask how, but for now she's too caught up in the sensations.

Phyra straddles Blake's middle, facing her lower section as she strokes her cock faster. Blake starts letting out little moans as she starts to buck her hips upwards as much as she can. Then Phyra surprises her by bending over, and using her tongue to trace the tip of her cock.

Blake gasps, and rubs her hands over Phyra as Phyra methodically starts to take Blake's cock into her mouth. Blake cries out as Phyra bobs her head, occasionally swallowing Blakes tip. Meanwhile she uses another hand to rub the woman's flower between Blake's legs.

Blake bucks, and squirms, losing her ever-loving mind in the joyous ecstasy Phyra is inflicting on her. Phyra moans as she feels around inside her breastplate for something. Not that she had expected to use it, but better to have it while not needing it than to need it while not having it...

She smiles, and takes her mouth off Blake's bucking cock as she opens the condom she had been fishing for. Blake whimpers pitifully as Phyra rolls it onto her length. "Shhh," Phyra soothes. "It'll be over soon."

She reaches under her short skirt, as in so short it might as well be nonexistent, and brushes her panties aside as she parts her legs over Blake's mouth. Blake purrs as she grabs Phyra's hips, licking her furiously. Phyra lets out a quick shout of pleasure as she turns over onto her back quickly. Blake turns too as Phyra raises her hips.

Blake dives in with her mouth, and Phyra throws her head back on the ground with her eyes squeezes shut. She can feel Blake's fangs rake harmlessly over her womanhood as she eats her out, and the feel of her tongue is like slick warm velvet.

Phyra swallows a moan, knowing Blake is ready. Fortunately so is she, and she spreads her arms as far out to her sides as she can as Blake tries to flip her. Blake growls in frustration, and tries a few more time, but Phyra will not budge. Eventually Blake just gets frustrated, and mounts her missonary style. Blake groans, and Phyra gasps as Blake penetrates her.

as Blake begins to move her hips Phyra tilts her head back to expose her neck. Blake leans in, purring as she licks the exposed skin like she were grooming Phyra. Her thrusts are slow, but strong enough to make Phyra jerk with each one.

Phyra reaches around Blake's rear, and dips her fingers into Blake's love flower. Blake freezes, and whimpers as Phyra smiles. Then Phyra starts to insert her fingers like she were fucking Blake. When her covers find the cluster of nerves women call a G Spot, Blake thrusts once with a moan. Phyra gasps in surprise, and does it again.

Over and over she runs Blake's special orgasm button, and every time Blake thrusts, letting Phyra set the pace. Blake clamps down on Phyra's shoulder gently as Phyra coaxes her into going faster... And faster... And faster...

Soon Blake is pounding her with the fervor of a wild animal, and Phyra has her eyes squeezed to slits as she clenches her teeth. The stimulation is too much for Blake, and her orgasm rapidly builds.

Then within five minutes of entering Phyra, Blake explodes with a climax so powerful that it squirts out of the condom, and back onto Blake's hips. Blake pants as she slowly gathers her wits, and pulls away. She pulls the latex sleeve off her appendage, and looks up at Phyra who is composing herself like this is somehow normal.

"Phyra... How...? Why...?"

Phyra sighs, "It's a long story. C'mon, let's talk." Blake nods, but then stops.

"Sorry Phyra, but another time please." Blake stands as she dresses properly, "I have someone else I need to talk to while I have my wits about me..."


	2. Chapter 2

Blake tries to steady her breathing as she heads for their bedroom. She'a not sure if she's ready to face Weiss, but she can't put it off forever. She needs to do this, she has to do this.

She opens the door, and walks in to see Weiss facing the open window. She closes the door behind her, and takes a slow breath to steady herself. "Weiss... We need to talk."

She takes a few steps forwards, and then there is a blur of white in front of her. Suddenly Blake is facing the side of the room off to her left, and she feels a growing sting in her cheek. Dumbly she puts a hand up to her swelling cheek, and looks at Weiss and utter shock.

Weiss… Looks… Furious. "Yes, we do need to talk. We should talk about how your actions have ended my life!"

Blake blinks, "Weiss, I-"

"No, shut up!" Weiss stabs of finger into Blakes chest, "Out of the blue, or should I say black, of night you decided to practically rape me! And now guess what, I had Ruby get a few things from town today, and I learned something… you left a little life-destroying bun in my oven!"

Blake had been expecting such news… But she hadn't been expecting the anger. She had been expecting hurt, maybe a little betrayal, but not outright rage. The look in the platinum blond's eyes is murderous. Weiss doesn't even give her a chance to collect her thoughts, "Do you even know what my father is going to do once he finds out, and he will find out! I can't hide anything from him, no one can! Because of you I might as well just jump headfirst out that window!"

This statement hurts Blake deeply in her chest, and touches a spark of anger. "Stop talking like you didn't enjoy it, and stop treating me like this is all my fault! It was instinct Weiss, I can't help it! I didn't ask for this body!"

Weiss stomps a foot, "To think I was going to forgive you! To think I overlooked your past, and what you are! This is how you repay me?!"

Blake blinks, and reaches for her. Weiss whirls away, and grabs her sword from beside her bed. Blake leaps back, hand on her own sword by pure reflex as Weiss takes a stab at her. Weiss takes a fencing stance, and says, "They say there is more than one way to skin a cat Blake. I want you to leave, and if I ever see you again I'm going to find out just how many ways there are."

Something inside Blake... Breaks, and her hand drops slowly from her sword. With a sad expression she silently turns the doorknob behind her, and leaves.

Weiss lowers her sword, and sighs, "Good riddance to bad rubbish." She puts her sword back by her bed, and sits on her mattress. She sits numbly for a minute... Then her hand drifts to her lower belly. She's been so wrapped up in her anger at Blake that it hasn't hit her completely until just now that she has a living being growing inside her.

She licks her lips, wondering what she should do. She can't get an abortion, and doctor she could normally trust would report it to her father. But can she really do this? She doesn't know the first thing about childbirth, nevermind a Faunus one.

"I wonder if this is what inspired the phrase, 'I'm screwed,'" she quips miserably to herself. For the first time ever, she can openly admit she has no idea what she's doing. Maybe she could get help from her other Teammates? They seem the type to have the desire to help her anyways. It might even help her repair her trust issues with Ruby.

With a sigh Weiss lies on he bunk, waiting for the others to come back.

...

Blake walks slowly at first, and gradually her steps quicken into a run... And then a sprint. Her eyes sting as she can feel tears rolling from the corners of her eyes.

Why does this hurt so much?! It's not like she loves Weiss, but every step she takes seems to rip something inside her. Before too long she's on the roof of the school, and rounds a corner. She runs into a muscles chest, and falls on her rear as someone in front of her does too.

Sun the monkey Faunus has one eye closed as he bites down the pain in his rump. "Ow... Where's the fire at? ...Blake?"

She looks over at him as they both get to their feet, and with a sniffle she buries her face in his chest. Awkwardly he hugs her, patting her head. "Uh... There there..." He wonders what's wrong with her as her tears trail down his chest.

...

Weiss swallows as she stands in front of her friends. They sit on Blake's bed as Weiss clenches the test strip behind her back. She clears her throat, "Guys... Please don't give me any grief... but I need your help."

Yang opens her mouth to make a wise crack, but Ruby elbows her. Maybe Weiss has decided to finally tell them what was bothering her so much. Yang rubs her arms, and then her eyes go wide as Weiss hands her the test strip. Now it's yang's turn to swallow. "Wow... So... who's the father?"

Ruby blinks, not understanding. Weiss looks away, "...Gone."

Yang frowns, "Sleazy son of a..."

Ruby clears her throat, and gestures between them, "What's going on here?"

Weiss closes her eyes, "I'm pregnant." The weight of that statement hits her like a monumental cannonball. Ruby stares at Weiss, and then promptly falls over in a faint. Yang stands, and hugs Weiss, shocking the lighter of the two blonds.

Yang leans back with a crooked smile, "I can't say I know what this has to be like for you, but as your friend I promise we're going to do everything we can to help you." She closes her eyes with a smile, "We can even give the baby three mommies, assuming your keeping it."

Weiss folds her hands over her stomach, "I kind of have to... I'd never be able to get an a legion without my father finding out."

Yang shrugs, "Yeah, I can see that would be bad. So how can we help?"

Weiss open her mouth to reply, then her eyes go wide as she runs for the bathroom. Ruby staggers to her feet, "Woah, I just had a weird dream, Weiss was pregnant! Where is she anyways?"

she turns her head when she hears Weiss throwing up in the toilet. Ruby looks gobsmacked, and numbly turns to Yang. Yang smiles, all teeth, "Not a dream."

Ruby passes back out.

...

It takes a full hour for Blake to pull herself together... Mostly. She still occasionally wipes her eyes as she sits with Sun in a tree.

"I don't get it," Blake says brokenly. "Why is this hurting me so badly? W-Weiss..." Even saying her name hurts, "W-w-w... We were never the best of friends... This shouldn't bother me so much... Why does it?"

Sun scratches his head, "I wish I had the answers for you, but I'm in the dark on this one."

Blake slowly goes still, "Answers..."

Sun blinks at her, "Huh?"

"I just remembered there's someone who promised me some answers," Blake says as she gets to her feet. "Thanks for being here Sun."

Sun hops to his feet too, and then jumps to the ground, "Well I got a few questions too, mind if I tag along?"

Blake shakes her head, and nimbly lands next to him, "No, it's fine."

With Sun following after her Blake heads for Team Juniper's room, and knocks on the door. She just prays that the door to Team Ruby stays shut.

Phyrra opens the door, and raises her eyebrows as she ushers them inside. She notes Blake's bloodshot eyes, "What's wrong?" She listens patiently as Blake explains the situation.

Sun looks up at Phyrra from his seat on a bed, "Any input?"

Phyrra nods with a sigh, "Blake, you're what's called a Blest."

Sun laughs, "Yeah, and I have horns growing out my butt. That's just a myth, a sick fairy tale."

Phyrra shakes her head, "Nope."

Sun stares at her, "...You're serious?"

Blake swallows, "I was afraid of that..."

Phyrra sighs, "It's a rare anomaly among Faunus, maybe one or two every fifty years. I'm sorry to say there's no cure, it's genetic, and pops up at random. It should pass soon, at least for another year."

Blake crosses her legs, "This time feels different somehow..."

Phyrra tilts her head, "Well... There is the other thing..."

Blake looks up fearfully, and Phyrra continues, "Once you've impregnated someone then the condition becomes... Permanent."

Blake feels mortified by that statement. Now even among Faunus she's a freak. "Why?"

Phyrra rubs her neck in embarrassment, "Well... It's instinct. The whole point of this anomaly is to keep Faunus population alive. Once you've impregnated a female your instincts are to protect her, and... Well... Make more babies."

Blake slumps with her face in her hands, "Perfect... So what do I do now that Weiss doesn't want me anywhere near her?"

Phyrra sighs, "Well... One of two things. Either one you stay with her anyways, or two you impregnate another girl. Those are your only options at this point."

Blake chews her lip, "...How do you know all this?"

Phyrr plays with her thumbs, and looks down, "...When I was sixteen I met a Blest, and that's putting it mildly. We were close friends, and I...?"

Suns gawks, "You...?!"

Phyrra puts a hand on her stomach, "Yeah."

Blake blinks in surprise, "What happened?"

Phyrra closes her eyes, "She died... I went into shock, and the baby didn't survive... The instincts that connect a Blest to her partner work both ways I'm afraid."

Blake looks down, "I... I'm sorry to hear that."

Phyrra looks up at her, "The point is I know what you're going through. If you need help I'm here for you."

Blake nods, "Is that why you let me...?"

Phyrra nods, "Yes, but I don't think I could handle carrying a child again any time soon."

Blake folds her ears down, her bow bending with them, "LAST thing on my mind right now."

Sun scratches his head, "Want me to set you up an online dating profile or something? I mean if knocking up a girl will make you feel better then it can't be that hard."

Both the girls give him hard stares, and he decides to shut his mouth.

...

a lone man stands on the edge of the cliff overlooking Beacon Academy. The wind plays with his red hair, and black coat. A white mask decorated with red designs covers his eyes, short red horns sticking up from his spiky hair. On the back of his black gloves is a red Omega symbol, and intricate designs cover his back. In his grip is a Ninjaken sword with a trigger on the sheath by the handle.

His name is Adam Taurus.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss is the first awake the next morning, apparently the second stomach growing inside her doesn't approve of what she's been eating. She's bent over the toilet, feeling utterly miserable when she feels a second pair of hands holding her hair out of her face.

Looking up she sees Ruby, still very groggy by the looks of her blindfold still covering one eye, but smiling reassuringly. Weiss smiles slightly before her baby sets her up for her next appointment at the Oval Office.

She feels a bit better after she brushes her teeth, and showers, thankfully she's able to do both on her own. Yang is making a list of foods that Weiss might actually be able to keep down while Ruby is making a list of her own. Weiss takes a curious peek, and frowns.

"Ruby, what is this?"

Ruby's cheeks turn red like roses, "Uh... Baby names? Just trying to plan ahead!"

Weiss sighs, too tired to fight it. She just sets the list down, and finishes getting dressed for school. Hand looks over at the beds, "Looks like Blake wasn't in last night."

"I hope she's okay," Ruby says. Weiss says nothing, though her chest feels a bit tighter at the mention of Blake. Then she feels pressure on her best for an entirely different reason.

"Yang, where are you touching?!"

Yang giggles, "Just checking!"

Weiss jumps away, crossing her arms over her chest, "For what?!"

"Well having a baby is supposed to make your boobs grow..."

Ruby blinks, "Really?" She looks down at her own chest. Yang gives Ruby a "don't even think about it" look, and they quickly drop the subject.

The members of Team Ruby are painfully aware of Blake's absence throughout their first class. Yang doesn't give it much attention since she needs to catch up in this class, but for the others it's tougher. Ruby is worried as a friend, and team leader. Weiss just can't shake this anxiety building in her chest. She chews her lip, constantly glancing at Blake's vacant seat. Is she hurt? Is she dead? Does she need help?

Weiss shakes herself, she told her to get lost, why should she care what happens to her?!

But she does... she can't deny it. She sets her head in her hands, resting her elbows on the desk in front of her. After what she said not even the cool-as-a-cucumber Blake would take her back.

"I'm screwed," she moans, all depressed.

Professor Port looks at her in surprise, "Nonsense Weiss, your grades are excellent!" There's a few quiet laughs in the room as Weiss goes pink in the cheeks. Ruby leans over, putting an arm around Weiss's middle very carefully in a hug.

...

Blake is out in the Forest, hunting to take her mind off her body's current state. She can feel the lust growing, and bites her lip hard enough to draw blood to keep her mind on the task at hand. She's in the trees, stalking a trio of Ursi. She bares her teeth as she jumps over them, shooting the first in the head, and landing in a crouch in front of the other two as they rear on their hind legs. She hisses at them, securing her elastic on her arm to the handle of her sword.

She hurls her sword in gun mode, jerking the trigger with her elastic, timed just right so it blasts the blade right up into one of their chins, leaping forward as the other charges, and yanking her weapon free as she goes airborne. She lands in a tree, and leaves an afterimages as she dashes for the bear, turning her weapon back to sword mode as she takes off the last Ursa's head.

She pants, heart pounding as the bodies of the Grimm Creatures turn to dust. "It's not enough..." She squeezes her eyes shut as she feels pressure in her chest, and her loins. Lately she's been feeling more aggressive, and more... you know.

Then she catches a scent on the air, a familiar one. She bolts for it, jumping into a tree again as she looks for the source.

Phyrra looks up when she hears the branch creak. She waves, "How are you feeling?"

Blake's golden eyes burn into Phyrra's body, and she jumps to the ground. Phyrra sighs, and walks over to her. Blake wraps her in a hug, teething her throat. Phyrra strokes her air as she unties the elastic from Blake's arm. Then she ties one end around Blake's wrist.

Blake does her best not to resist, knowing that this is for both their good. Blake allows her hands to be bound behind her back, and leans back on a tree as Phyrra tugs down her pants. Blake lets out a heavy sigh of relief as her cock is exposed to air again. Phyrra strokes it gently, "I think you grew some, Blake."

Blake swallows, and pants as Phyrra takes her in her mouth, and starts bobbing her head. Blake surprises her by bucking her hips, putting her cock down Phyrra's throat, and making her gag. Had her hands been free Blake would have been content to fuck her down the throat, but as it is she has to settle for disappointment as Phyrra jerks back, couching.

She wipes away some spit from the corner of her mouth, "Can't hold it anymore?"

Blake shakes her head, and whimpers. With a small smile, and a sigh through her nose Phyrra opens the condom, rolling it onto Blake. Then she stands, and after a moment's thought she unties Blake's hands. Blake struggles to hold still as Phyrra exposes her pussy, and gets down on all fours. Phyrra is grateful she stocked up on lubricated condoms as Blake drops on top of her.

Purring, Blake inserts herself into Blake, and starts to pump. She starts at a medium pace with a good bit of force in her thrusts. Phyrra goes red in the face, and whimpers as she feels Blake's fangs touch the nook of her neck. Phyrra spreads her legs wider, and lowers her front half down to her elbows as Blake molds her body over her, thrusting in pure need.

Phyrra doesn't bother trying to hide the fact she's enjoying herself, and whines, "More... Please Blake, more!"

She gasps as she feels Blake's fangs penetrate skin, and looks over to see those gold eyes narrowed in irritation at her. Phyrra's heart races as Blake picks up speed, the both of them moaning. Blake tastes the blood in her mouth, and her cock stiffens, making Phyrra stiffen.

They continue like this for several minutes, and Blake whips her tail around as she feel herself getting closer...

Suddenly Phyrra tightens around her, and cries out through her teeth as she reaches climax mere moments before Blake. Blake grunts, and Phyrra whimpers as Blake gives an extra thrust for each spurt she makes in that latex condom. Blake's head becomes clearer as the heat in her body fixxles out, and she retracts. "Thank you Phyrra."

Phyrra sits up, and pulls the condom out of herself, "You're welcome. Feeling better?"

"Much," Blake sighs. "If only we hadn't been alone that night..."

Phyrra smiles as she readjusts her clothes, "Well Weiss seems to be closer to Ruby, and Yang than usual, if that's any consolation."

"So she told them," Blake says, humiliated.

"Probably not everything," Phyrra assures her. "They were watching the door, and your seat every class, like you might just walk in at any moment."

Blake blinks, "So she's keeping my secret?"

Phyrra nods, and hugs her, "See? They still love you."

Blake purrs, and hugs her back as they wind blows over them. Another scent comes over the wind, one that makes Blake purr deeper on instinct. Then her eyes snap open as she realizes why.

She jerks away from Phyra, and turns to see Adam standing down the woodland path. Blake blinks once as he starts walking for them. She suddenly becomes aware that her pants are still down as the wind hits her again. Quickly she pulls up her leather panties, and her pants, snatching her weapon off the ground.

"I've been looking for you Blake," Adam says, stopping seven yards away.

Phyrra eyes his mask, "You're White Fang..."

Adam nods, and holds out a hand to Blake, "Please Blake, come with me, if only for your heat period."

She swallows, "Adam... It's permanent this time around."

He flinches, and slowly lowers his hand, turning his head to Phyrra. Phyrra blinks, "How do you two know each other?"

Blake looks down, "I was once a member of the White Fang... Adam was my partner... and friend."

Adam nods, and Phyrra frowns, "And you knew she was Blest?"

"...I guessed," he replies. "To Faunus the Blest are a myth stemmed from lust. Now hat I want to know, Blake, is why you are just inside this _filth._" He gestures at Phyrra with his sword. Phyrra flinches at the harshness in his voice.

Blake narrows her eyes, "She's helped me Adam, and she still is. Now that it's permanent I need-"

"What you need is a Faunus," he snaps. "I can help there, I can find you a nice _Faunus _girl to impregnate, and you can be happy with that."

"Not if it's forced on me," she spits. Adam takes a step towards her, and she draws her weapon. The fact that he doesn't does not bring her ANY comfort. She knows his fighting style inside, and out. The same is correct in reverse, if they fight she's not sure who would win.

Adam visibly relaxes his stance, "I won't fight you Blake, but I'm not leaving without you neither."

Phyrra smiles, "Looks like you will have some company out here." Adam shoots her a mean look, but Phyrra ignores it. Blake looks down, and put her sword on her back again.

"...It is nice to see you Adam." She walks over, and leans into him, putting her hands on his chest. He takes his free hand, and puts it around her back as he leans his head onto hers.

"Blake... If this became permanent then that means you got _someone _pregnant. Who?"

Blake looks down, and sighs, "It doesn't matter... She doesn't want me."

Adam sighs as he steps back from her, "Children of the Blest are always Faunus. We can't leave it alone."

Blake looks down guiltily, "...Weiss Schnee."

Adam freezes, "...Schnee?"

Blake nods, and jumps when Adam punches a crater in a tree. "Dammit Blake, do you WANT the White Fang to put a price on your head?! It's like you're taking everything that was your life before, and pissing on it!"

Blake folds her ears down, "Adam..."

He takes a deep breath to calm down, "...I won't report this...But you had better work on fixing it."

Blake nods, and hugs her arms, "I know...I just wish I knew how."


	4. Chapter 4

When Blake awakes the next morning her predicament is very familliar. She lays on a sort of nest gathered from leafy branches still green with life, the ground is a good distance down below her, and her head is resting on something hard yet soft.

She looks up to see Adam snoozing above her, his lips slightly parted in quiet breathing as he dreams. For a moment she thinks she's still with the White Fang, that the last month with the members of Team Ruby are just a dream that will soon fade from her mind.

Then a stirring in her pants convinces her otherwise, and she forces herself to hold back a groan of exasperation. She feels Adam's arm around her back tighten slightly, and she smiles faintly. The two of them have spent many a night like this.

Adam slowly comes to, opening his silver eyes. He looks down at her, "Good Morning Blake."

"morning," she replies as she rolls off of him. She stretches languidly like one might expect from a cat, even curling her tongue. Out of the blue Adam pokes her in the side, making her squeal.

"Adam! You know I hate that!"

"yes I do," he says smugly with a smirk. Blake smirks too, and flicks him on the forehead. She doesn't press the point, Adam's too stubborn to care. He is part bull after all. They both stand, and drop to the ground just like old times.

"Adam?"

"Hm?"

"...Do you know why I left the White Fang?"

Adam raises an eyebrow before putting him mask back on. Blake continues, "It's because it's become corrupt. It was supposed to be the Voice for Faunus everywhere... Then it became violent, a mockery of its original purpose."

"But it got results," Adam argues. "For once Humans have started taking us seriously, treating us with respect."

"not respect, fear," Blake counters. "And if it was really getting the results we want then why is the White Fang allying with humans now?"

"what are you talking about?" Adam crosses his arms, "The White Fang wouldn't even harbor a human from its own kind."

Blake blinks, "You... Really don't know?"

Adam scowls, "Know what?"

"A human named Roman Torchwick," Blake explains. "Last week I fought him at the docks, and he was using White Fang strikers to steal a freighter of Schnee Company Dust."

Adam is silent for a moment, and then starts walking away. Blake grabs his arm, "Where are you going?"

"To the White Fang," Adam reiies curtly. "I trust you Blake, but I have to see this for myself."

Blake looks worried, and his scowl fades. He pats her arm, "I'll be back Blake, I promise." She squeezes his arm a little tighter, and then walks into him for a hug. Then they nod to each other before he dashes off with the natural speed of the Faunus.

Blake is worried for him. Adam has never been exactly subtle, or gentle in anything besides her. Some might try to say they were lovers, but their connection isn't romantic. More like siblings, no, comrades in arms that are closer than family. They know one another that they can all but read each other's thoughts.

So what worries her is what he'll do when he sees that she's right. There are hundreds of thousands of White Fang, and he's only one elite Striker. If he voices his objections with his sword...

Her heart gives a squeeze, and imagining him being cut down feels like a part of her is dying as well. Is this how he felt when she left him on that train?

She doesn't want to think about it, and so she goes hunting again.

...

Weiss sits in the academy gardens, a small box of rice, and sushi sitting in her lap. She's been craving fish, and meat for a while now, but her nerves won't even let her pick up her chopsticks. Ruby had tried to be clever with this boxed lunch for her and one riceball looks like a cat. Weiss stares at it, thoughts of Blake rolling through her head, nagging at her.

With a sigh she looks up, and sees Team Juniper headed for the cafeteria. She frowns, and stands, "...Phyrra!"

The red head turns to see Weiss waving her over. Phyrra says something to her teammates, and walks over. As she does Weiss can't take her eyes off the bandages on her neck, a similar set to the ones Weiss sports under the neck of her coat from _that _night.

"Yes Weiss?"

"...How did that happen?" She eyes the bandages meaningfully.

Phyrra touches them, "Oh, I was attacked in the forest. Don't worry, I'm not too worse for wear." She smiles, and looks at the boxed lunch, "Looks tasty."

Weiss looks down at it again, "Yeah, my teammates are trying to make sure I eat enough. I'm a bit under the weather though so I haven't touched it yet."

Phyrra nods slowly, "I see... maybe you just need some fresher air." She smiles, "Why not go for a walk? Sometimes when I'm having a hard time I go for a walk in the woods."

"Is that how _that _happened?" she taps the side of her neck. Phyrra blushes slightly with a blush. She isn't fooling Weiss, they both know the truth. Weiss knows that was Blake's doing, and by the look in Phyrra's eye, the same look she's been getting from her teammates lately, she guesses Blake told her about the baby.

"...I think I will," Weiss says, leaving the lunch behind, and walking for the forest. With each step she does feel a little better until she's actually in the forest. There's something nagging at her intuition, like she can feel that Blake is in here someplace. Her heart picks up ever so slightly as she looks around, and walks the forest trail.

...

She walks for a good half hour, lunch being long over. Suddenly she stops, and slowly turns around.

On the trail, fifteen feet behind her, stands Blake, just watching her coolly. Weiss turns her whole body towards her, and draws her sword. Blake glances at it, but makes no other movement. Weiss swallows as she approaches Blake... and drops her sword.

Unbidden tears spring to her eyes, and she hugs her arms as she bows her head. Without a word Blake takes her by the shoulders, and hugs her, purring soothingly. The feeling of her warm body, and the noise makes Weiss more at ease.

"Blake... I'm so sorry..."

Blake strokes her back, and then looks her softly in the eye before leaning in. When their lips make contact the world melts away, and Weiss almost melts along with it. There is a sense of completion between them, all the anxiety that has been plaguing them entirely forgotten.

Blake turns Weiss so her back is to a tree, and then opens her mouth, slipping her tongue inside. Weiss moans, and hugs her close, careful of her lower belly. Blake trails a hand down Weiss's back, and grips her butt. Weiss jumps a bit, and opens her eyes a crack as Blake breaks the kiss.

"You have no idea how worried I have been," Blake hisses out in a whisper. Weiss feels like cringing a bit more at her words than at the fact that Blake is taking off Weiss's jacket. "Weiss, for all I knew something had killed you."

"I'm sorry," Weiss whispers. Blake leans towards her neck, and Weiss leans her head back, cringing, and expecting the sharp bite of fangs. Blake pulls the bandages free with her teeth, looking at the scabbed-over puncture wounds over her fangs. Then she slowly begins to lick them, soothingly. Conflicting urges to chastise the carrier of her child, and to comfort her war in Blake's mind as she feels Weiss undoing the buttons on the front of her outfit.

Blake lowers Weiss, to her knees, and caresses her cheek as she works at her pants. Within minutes Blake is bare, her clothes lying in a heap nearby. Weiss eyes her cock, and reaches out for it. Blake jerks, and moans in pleasure as Weiss slowly strokes her. Blake's chest starts to heave slightly as she pushes Weiss carefully on her back, and starts stripping her down. Weiss lets it happen, and wets her lips.

Of all the urges in Blake, one reigns supreme. The urge to claim Weiss as hers.

She rubs her cock between Weiss's legs, holding her wrists by her head. Weiss squirms slightly, but makes no move to get away. Blake kisses her again as she takes both Weiss's wrists in one hand, and holds them over her head while using her free hand to guide her cock inside. With one quick thrust she halfway buries herself in Weiss's delicate flower.

Weiss gasps, and then goes limp under Blake. Blake releases Weiss's hand, threading her arms under the prone girl's back to hold her shoulders as she starts to move her hips. Blake purrs at the sensation, and moans when Weiss drifts her hands over Blake's bottom, helping her push deeper inside.

Abruptly Blake pulls out, much to Weiss's protest. Then Blake pulls Weiss to her feet, pressing her front to a tree as she pulls her hips backwards. Weiss puts her hands on the trunk, and turns her head to see Blake line up her cock again before shoving deeply inside. Weiss cries out in pleasure at the sudden intrusion, and Blake starts to hump her in their standing position. With on hand on her crotch, Blake pulls Weiss hips backwards with every thrust, making them both moan deeply.

Blake starts to pick up speed, using her free hand to thread her fingers in Weiss's hair. Pulling her head back by it she leans into Weiss, pressing her breasts into her back as Weiss rolls her eyes back to look at Blake. Blake's eyes are squeezed shut as she pumps harder, almost pressing Weiss flat to the tree.

"B-Blake! AH!" Weiss clenches her eyes shut, and her fists ball as she feels Blake hit her G Spot. She almost orgasms on the spot as she gasps loudly. Blake catches the hint, and focuses on that spot with her thrusting cock. Weiss cries out so loudly that Blake has to fold her ears back in pain, and her inner walls clench around her cock with climax.

Blake throws her head back, and groans through her teeth as she erupts deep inside Weiss, and pants as she just keeps thrusting. She's far from done with her.

Weiss feels like her legs are made of jello as she slumps to the ground, and Blake lets her. She walks around to Weiss's front, stroking her still stiff cock. Weiss watches her with glazed eyes as Blake climbs down to her knees, smearing the tip of her cock across Weiss's lips. Weiss opens her mouth slowly, inviting her inside.

Blade sighs in satisfaction as Weiss lies on her back, Blake's cock in her mouth. Slowly Blake starts to thrust again, firmly. Each thrust almost goes down into Weiss's throat, and Weiss supposes this is the punishment half of Blake's attention. She reaches a hand up, playing with Blake's tail as she sucks, and swirls her tongue.

Blake pants as she picks up speed a little, one thrust going a smidgen too deep, making Weiss gag yet Blake doesn't stop. Instead she arcs her back to lean down to Weiss's leg juncture. She pulls back her lips, and carefully rakes her fangs over Weiss's lower pair. Weiss whimpers, and squeezes her eyes shut. With her other hand Weiss reaches up, and plays with Blake's pussy lips.

Blake pulls her head up with a sharp intake of breath, her hips slowing down. Weiss smiles as she finds Blake's clit, and plays with it. Swirling her tongue on the tip of Blake's cock, Weiss feels that Blake is already wet inside her. Weiss pokes her first two fingers halfway inside her, making Blake moan pitifully. Weiss narrows her eyes smugly, and thrusts her fingers all the way in once, making Blake reflexively thrust downwards with her hips into Weiss's mouth.

Blake rests on her elbows, fists, and teeth clenched as Weiss does this several more times, each thrust of the fingers coming sooner, and sooner than the last until Blake is back to her original pace. Blake's tail thrashes back, and forth over Weiss, traitorously showing her pale lover the extent of her pleasure.

"W-Weiss!" Blake gasps out her name as she pants harder, and harder. "I... I'm coming!"

Weiss closes her eyes, and thrusts her fingers all the way inside, wiggling them unknowingly on Blake's G Spot. Blake's resulting orgasm leaves her with tremors running through her body as she explodes a second time. Juices squirt from around Weiss's fingers as white cream spurts from Blake's cock. Weiss takes the first few shots in her mouth before persuading Blake's hips upwards with her fingers. As her cock leaves her mouth Blake fires two more spurts, one to the lips, and one across Weiss's breasts.

Blake rolls onto her side, and Weiss sits up, letting Blake watch as she does the best she can to swallow her seed. Blake smiles, and sits up, still panting as she uses a thumb to wipe off Weiss's lips, then kisses her again.

"Blake?"

"Hm?"

"...I think we could both use a bath."


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss, and Blake successfully manage to sneak back to their room. Once there they head for the bathroom, stripping down already.

Weiss presses her lips together when she notices the wet marks in her panties. "Well... it's not like I can get _more _pregnant..."

Blake hugs her from behind, and kisses her neck, sending a shiver up Weiss's spine. "I think you'll look beautiful when that belly swells with our baby..."

All of Weiss's earlier fears that drove her to reject Blake in the first place come flooding back, "If my father finds out..."

"He won't," Blake assures her. "I know a place, one a friend of mine would take me when I was in heat like this. It'll be safe to keep you there."

"For nine months?!"

Blake chews her lip, "Actually... Considerably less..."

Weiss swallows, "Wait... How less?"

Blake sits on the tub edge, "Two and a half to three months...?"

Weiss braces herself on the sink, "That fast?!" The very idea of it sounds ludicrous, not to mention the strain it would put on her body sounds... Painful.

Blake nods, and crosses her legs, "Faunus are a species made by nature to be adaptable to severe, harsh environments. That's why we're part animal, and conditions like mine pop up on occasion. To keep numbers up our babies are born pretty fast."

Weiss folds her hands over her lower belly, "Oh boy..."

Blake stands, and wraps her arms around her from behind, ignoring the fact that her cock is stiffening against Weiss's butt, "It's okay, I'll take care of you." She turns Weiss's face towards her, and kisses her softly. "I promise," she murmurs against her lips.

Weiss blushes, "Blake... There's one more thing bothering me..." She looks down as Blake raises an eyebrow.

"...Am I going to have a whole litter of kittens?"

And for the first time since Weiss has known her, Blake laughs.

...

A pair of metal double-doors blast apart as a pair of Faunus go flying through them, landing unconscious on impact with the cement floor.

Adam walks through the doorway, enraged as he glares at the other Faunus in the room. "You disgust me... All of you."

One of the Faunus, a tiger based one, stepped foward and pointed a finger at Adam, "Adam Taurrus, you are wanted by the White Fang for betraying us," the other faunus' pulled out their weapons and took a fighting stance.

"Attack!"

"You're the real traitors," Adam spits through his teeth, ducking under a sword slash, and knocking the offending wolf Faunus to the ground with a foot to the face. "Working with humans..."

The tiger faunus growls, he lunges at Adam and soon the others attacked after him.

Adam pulls the trigger on his sword handle, the gun built into it propelling the sword handle-first into the throat of the tiger Faunus. Sending the brute flying with a punch Adam grabs his sword from the air, slashing down two more Strikers, and shooting a third.

He ejected his mag and inserts a new one just in time to shoot an incoming faunus. He raises his sword in the air and smirks at the remaining faunus', "there's plenty more where that came from," he taunted.

One thing Adam has always admired is the determination, and integrity of every White Fang member. Very few so much as flinch, and those that do attempt to make up for it by being the first to charge him.

Still, when you mess with a bull you get the motherfucking horns.

Literally, Adam charges and strikes the closets Faunus in the chest with his horns. The blow sends his target rolling backwards, tripping up a group of reinforcements which Adam jumps over.

The bull Faunus smirks, "is this the best you all got?!" He taunted at the new recruits.

His attention is jerked from them as a blast of fire skirts over his back. He rolls twice to put them out, and jumps to his feet to see an armadillo Faunus aiming an impressive flamethrower at him. What makes this Faunus stand out is the heavy armor over most of his body in addition to the armor given by the White Fang.

Adam doges the fire and makes a move to the armadillo's chest, but the Faunus quickly turns and Adam's sword makes an impact with the hard armor that it breaks. Luckily the impact wasn't as hard since he saw that he is still able to use his bullets.

"Hmph, not bad," Adam says as he rolls under a fire blast, jamming the open end of his sheath into a acrack in the armor, and firing off a round in the pyro's crotch that rips through him. Adam plants his hands on the floor, slamming both feet into the face of the standing corpse as he jumps upright.

Glancing around he picks up what's left of his sword, which at this point is a handle with about five inches of jagged blade, and sheathes it before taking off down the halls again.

Adam passes through the corridors and stops at a specific door.

He takes one hand off the handle of his sword, and carefully pushes the door open...

To find the leader of this charade, the puppet master, Roman Torchwink. Beside him was Cinder Falls, her eyes glowing red as the fiery sun.

"Humans," he growls. "You don't belong here. The White Fang can save the Faunus without you FILTH."

Roman didn't even budge, he simply smirks and moves his crane to the side.

"No," Cinder stops him, "let me take care of this fool,"

Adam pulls the trigger on his sheath, firing what's left of his sword at her gut.

Adam reloads his weapon, but is taken by surprise when he saw that Cinder didn't even flinch.

The handle collides with her gut with a blow as hard as several fists, and Adam fires a bullet at Roman to eliminate one threat.

But before the bullet can even reach the human, Cinder pushes Roman to the side. Her eyes red with rage, set on killing the bull faunus for shooting her.

Adam fires three bullets as he charges her in a rage of his own.

But all three bullets were either missed or flicked away by a dainty hand.

He takes a flying leap, aiming both feet for her chest.

Cinder stands her ground, Adam thinks he has a good shot at her but he is then taken by surprise when Cinder twists her body and kicks him in the back. Sending his body through a stack of crates.

'Damn, this bitch won't quit'

Adam rolls on the ground on the other side of the crates, getting to his feet as he starts backing away. He wants to kill this Queen Bitch, but knows he's not ready, especially with his sword out of commission.

With that thought he turns tail, and bolts for the hangar exit.

To cover his escape Adam shoots a rolling crate of dust, causing an explosion with a large enough dust cloud to hide in as he bolts for freedom.

Blake had been right... She'd been right all along. She was right, and because of that. He had lost a friend.

But he has a second chance now, a chance to set right the wrongs he did as a member of the White Fang. Now that organization means nothing more to him than a disgrace. A symbol of shame to all Faunus.

He'll bring them down, and he might just know who to go to in order to make it happen.

...

Blake holds Weiss's hand, "Are you sure you want to tell them?"

Weiss nods, "We're going to need all the help we can get... And they're our friends, right? They'll understand." She hopes.

"Understand what?"

Both the girls jump as Yang walks in with Ruby. Ruby gasps when she sees Blake, and then hugs her tightly. Blake pats her back, and Yang puts her hands on her hips. "Understand what," Yang repeats.

Weiss clears her throat, "The baby's... Uh..." She doesn't know if she would be insulting Blake by calling her the father.

Blake sighs, "I'm the reason Weiss is pregnant."

Yang blinks, "What? Blake set you up wih the asshole that knocked you up?"

Blake sighs, "No... I did knock her up." While Yang, and Ruby share confused looks Blake makes sure the door is locked. Then after drawing the curtains she opens her pants. Then she takes a breath, turnig with a blush to show Yang, and Ruby her manhood.

Ruby turns ridiculously red in the face, and Yang's jaw hits the floor. Yang shakes herself, "Okay so... You're the father that left?!"

Weiss speaks up, "Actually I sorta chased her off..."

Ruby finally finds her voice, "Blake will you please close up your pants? That thing is... Growing..."

Blake nods, putting away her stiffening cock with a blush, "Sorry... It used to disappear after a few months, but ever since I used it on Weiss it's permanent."

Yang nods slowly, "So... What brought you back?"

Blake chews her lip, "...I couldn't stay away..."

Ruby stands with a smile, and hugs Blake, "Well... Thank you for coming back..."

Blake hugs her back, and Weiss smiles. Suddenly their window flies open, making Yang, and Ruby draw their weapons on reflex. Blake's protective instincts make her throw herself over Weiss before she has time to comprehend their intruder.

"Don't shoot!" Blake kicks Ruby in the side, making her stumble into Yang. Adam, who had been about to draw what'a left of his blade, relaxes considerably. Then he turns to Blake, "...We need to talk."


End file.
